Ita x KisA
by Espiritu azul
Summary: Itachi se despide de Kisame siendo niños 10 años despues se re-encuentran e Itachi ve a un muy cambiado Kisame y se enamorara de él ¿kisame le correspondra?... mal Summary pasen y lean.


Todo comienza en el aeropuerto, se ve a Itachi de aprox. 10 años despidiendose de su mejor amigo Kisame quien era dos años mayor el (o sea doce años) el cual se iba al extranjero para q lo tratasen debido a una extraña enfermedad del corazón (se iba para Inglaterra) sus familias eran amigos de toda la vida

- cuidate Itachi - exclamo Kisame  
>- tu tambien -exclamo y en eso se ecucho el alta voz quien decia el vuelo para embarcar el cual era e de Kisame<br>- bueno debo irme - exclamo y el menor asintio luego estos cogieron sus bolsas, llegaron al lugar de la verificacion de los pasaje Itachi salto diciendo  
>- kisame prometeme q volveras! - dijo casi llorando<br>- no te preocupes volvere - dijo Kisame

En ese momento Itachi se despertó, eran las ocho y media de la mañana el cual era un dia pesado y caluroso, se levanto y se pego una ducha (estaba de vacaciones)

- "otra vez ese sueño, han pasado ya diez años desde q Kisame se fue" - penso y en eso se escucha el timbre de su casa (se estaba casi por mudar)  
>- yo abro - dijo Sasuke<p>

Luego Itachi salio del baño, se cambio y se dirijio a la cocina y vio era Sasori

- Hola Itachi como estas? - pregunto  
>- bien pinocho, y vos? - exclamo<br>- no me llames asi! y si estoy bien - exclamo  
>- q te trae x mi casa? - preunto Itachi<br>- te queria comentar q me encontre con un viejo amigo nuestro y te queria invitar a mi casa - dijo  
>- ok, di el dia y la hora - exclamo<br>- mañana a las 7 y media - respondio  
>- de acuerdo alli estare - exclamo en eso llega la madre de Itachi<br>- hola Sasori como estas? - pregunto Mikoto  
>- bien - dijo<br>- mama Sasori me invito a su casa mañana por la llegada de un amigo nuestro asi q no me esperen despierto - exclamo Itachi  
>- de acuerdo - dijo<p>

Entonces Itachi se despidio de Sasori y se fue a caminar, luego llego a una plaza donde conocio por primera vez a Kisame.  
>Estuvo alli x horas hasta q empeso a atardecer antes de levantarse paso un joven aprox. 2 años mayor q el paso junto a el este no le pudo ver muy bien su rostro pero le parecio muy conocido y luego se retiro.<p>

- se parecia a Kisame - penso y se fue para su casa

Despues se baño y cambio, se acosto y se quedo viendo una vieja foro el cual estaban ellos dos y a continuacion se quedo profundamente dormido.  
>Al dia sig. se desperto se cambio y se quedo jugando a la PLAY STATION 3 con el jueguito SUPER CASTLEVANIA 4 (mi preferido)<br>Estuvo jugando unas dos horas y media, hasta q se canso y se fue a caminar y de paso se compro alguna q otra prenda de vestir.  
>Las horas pasaron, eran casi las siete y media este se baño y se fue hacia la casa de Sasori la cual estava a cinco cuadras de la suya.<br>Este llego y toco la puerta Sasori le abrio y este noto q habia una decoracion especial y este entro.

- x que la decoracion? - pregunto  
>- ya lo veras - y en eso se escucho un timbraso - voy! - dijo Itachi siguio viendo la decoracion<br>- Bienvenido KISAME! - exclamo Itachi se dio la vuelta y vio al muchacho el cual era corpulento y tenia un fisico de la puta madre y no lo podia creer era acaso su amigo el cual era un flacucho?  
>- hey comadreja x q te quedas ahi parado? - pregunto y este supo con seguridad q era el ya q era el unico q le decia de esa manera<br>- como estas? - dijo conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad  
>- me encuentro muy bien - dijo<br>- bueno empesemos la fiesta - animo Tobi estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a sentar y Kisame le tomo de la mano (disimuladamente) a Itachi este se sonrojo un poco pero no se notaba  
>- cumpliste tu promesa de regresar - dijo para si mismo<p>

Despues una linda velada cada uno se fue para su casa (Kisame y sus padres viven al lado de los de Itachi)

- Kisame? - dijo  
>- dime - respondio<br>- me alegra hayas regresado a japon - dijo  
>- a mi tambien tenia muchas ganas de volver - dijo Kisame<br>- te gustaria quedarte a dormir mañana - pregunto  
>- de acuerdo ademas tengo muchas cosas q contarte - explico Kisame<br>- entonces hasta mañana - dijo y se despidieron

Al dia siguiente Kisame se levanto y empeso a desempacar con la ayuda de su hermana menor Gwen. Depues de una hora y media serian las doce almorzaron y Gwen se fue a cambiar y Kisame se metio a bañar.  
>Tocaron la puerta y abrio la madre de Kisame (su nombre era SANGO)<p>

- Mikoto-san, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san como estan? pasen cuidado con las cajas - dijo  
>- te vinimos a hacer una visita traje masitas, tambien de esas q tanto te gustan - dijo<br>- gracias - expreso  
>- y Kisame? quisiera conversar con el - dijo Itachi<br>- se esta bañando - dijo  
>- mami donde dejaste mi remera favorita? - se escucho una vos femenina<br>- se esta lavando x q? - dijo  
>- preguntaba - exclamo<br>- quien es? - pregunto Sasuke  
>- mi hijastra Gwen tiene 16 años y se graduo a los dies años de edad - dijo<br>- genial trabaja o todabia no? - pregunto Mikoto  
>- si, oye Gwen de q trabajas? - pregunto<br>- trabajo como ingeniera espacial y reparo tambien satelites - respondio  
>- O.O -los otros<p>

Luego empezaron a conversar, a los pocos minutos salieron Kisame y su hermana, Gwen era una hermosa joven, tenia el cabello color rubio ceniza casi castaño, ojos marrones oscuros, y tez blanca (muy diferente a Kisame) su físico era de alguien q hacia mucho deporte y usaba aprox. 100 (chicas ya saben) y Sasuke se le queda viendo, luego desaparece la escena, mostrándose a Sasuke solito en un fondo negro, a la vez que un Inner suyo aparece detrás de el, como con ojos pervertidos y babeando como un grifo. Gwen reviso sus mensajes y exclamo

- Mami me voy a encontrar con Fobos espero no les moleste - dijo  
>- no hay problema ve tranquila - expreso esta asintió y se fue<br>- quien es Fobos? - pregunto Itachi  
>- es un muy amigo suyo - respondió Kisame Sasuke se le subió la vena al extremo Itachi lo noto<br>- entiendo, a propósito Sasuke no te tenias q reunir hoy con tu amigo el rubio ese de Naruto? - dijo  
>- uy cierto gracias por hacerme acordar, nos vemos espero verlos en otro momento - exclamo y sale corriendo más rápido que el mismísimo Flash con diarrea<p>

Había ya transcurrido un mes desde q Kisame y su familia habían vuelto a Japón. Itachi y Kisame se encontraron en el parque y empezaron a conversar los amigos de Naruto se enteraron de Fobos y el eran hermanos gemelos.  
>De pronto vieron pasar a Gwen intentando echar a Sasuke quien estaba siendo perseguido a la vez de sus fans para estar con Fobos a solas pero este tenia flores y una caja de chocolates, estos pusieron cara de no entender nada.<p>

- Gwen x no aceptas lo siento? - pregunto  
>- Sabes x q? x q no eres mi tipo! - dijo y todas las chicas se les cayo la boca al piso - además para tu información Fobos es mi novio de hace ya dos años y medio - exclamo y este se quedo mas blanco q un papel y tenia como un fantasmita saliendo de su boca<br>- p-pero - dijo  
>- ¬¬ - miraron Gwen y Fobos a Sasuke como loco sacado de manicomio, este pone carita de pobre diablo y se va a amargar a otro lugar<br>- tu ya lo sabias? - susurro Itachi  
>- si solo quería ver como reaccionaba tu hermano - dijo del mismo modo Kisame<p>

Después de un rato de conversar Kisame le invito un helado este acepto encantado.

- oye Kisame - dijo  
>- si q ocurre? - pregunto<br>- como te encuentras de esa enfermedad q te diagnosticaron hace 10 años? - pregunto un poco nervioso  
>- mejor el medico me dijo q si sigo tomando un medicamento junto con una dieta y ejercicios puede me desaparezca del todo - respondió<br>- q bien - expreso

Siguieron charlando hasta llegar a su casa, Kisame le pregunto si quería quedarse a dormir a su casa, este le dijo q si pero q si le ayudaba a mudarse a la casa q ante era de su profesor Marcos quien se fue al extranjero a vivir (estaba en la esquina) Itachi le comento a sus padres y no tu vieron objeción.  
>Entonces tomo su pijama, pasta dental, cepillo de dientes y su cepillo para el cabello y se fue a la casa de Kisame, sus padres salieron a comer e iban luego a ver una película, asi que estaba solamente Gwen estaba.<br>Después de cenar limpiaron y guardaron los platos los dos se fueron al cuarto de Kisame para conversar, hablaron de todo si conocieron a alguien importante o a donde fueron en los veranos q no estuvieron juntos o semejante.  
>Luego Kisame tomo el medicamento q le receto el medico ya que lo tomaba luego de cenar, este puso cara de asco e Itachi supuso q debia tener un gusto horrible.<p>

- q asco - comento Kisame  
>- tan horrible es? - pregunto<br>- no tiene gusto a nada aparte es un poco rasposo - comento (se lo tenia q tomar liquido)  
>- bueno pero es x tu bien no? - expreso<br>- oye Itachi recuerdas cuando nos conocimos - dijo  
>- como olvidarlo recuerdo q no tenia amigos y tu fuiste el primero q he tenido - dijo este se sonrojo un poco<br>- recuerdo q unos pibe te estaban molestando cuando nos conocimos - comento  
>- si y despues te metiste a combos y patadas con ellos - exclamo y ambos se rieron<br>- a proposito como conociste a Gwen? - pregunto  
>- casi del mismo modo q cuando te conoci a ti aunque su historia su historia familiar es algo trágica - expreso<br>- trágica en q sentido? - dijo Itachi  
>- su padre murió cuando ella tenia tres años tenia un buen empleo pero el era un bebedor compulsivo luego un dia perdio su trabajo y se suicido, su <strong>"hermano"<strong> era un torturador y asesino, su madre era una prostituta q aparte de amarreta la maltrataba al cumplir los seis fue cuando a conoci unos tres dias despues de q me mudara a Inglaterra le comente a mis padres y llamaron a la policia y notaron q eran ladrones y q estaban siendo buscados por meses unos dias mas tarde entablamos lazos de cariño y mis padres al vernos tan unidos decidieron adoptarla aunq al principio dormia conmigo x tener temor a q regresasen - exclamo  
>- no te parece lindo Itachi?, pocas personas tienen nuestra suerte - dijo Gwen trayéndoles un poco te y despues abrasándole el brazo a Kisame<br>- la verdad si – dijo

Luego Gwen los dejo solos ya estaba sonando el telefono, entonces siguieron conversando hasta q fueron las doce de la noche, Itachi durmio en la cama de Kisame y este dormia en un colchon en el suelo Kisame le presto una camisa suya negra, Itachi no se durmio de inmediato ya q al principio le costo debido a q nunca se habia quedado a dormir en su casa, pero al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.  
>A la mañana siguiente Kisame se levanto primero, vio su reloj y vio q eran las doce y media del medio dia, luego desperto a Itachi y este puso mala cara ni bien se levanto (tipo la pic), despues Kisame se fue a pegar una ducha, Itachi se quedo sentado en la cama viendo el cuarto de su compañero, este salio del baño el cual tenia puesto su pantalon y empeso a buscar una camiseta pero no la encontraba<p>

- que buscas? - pregunto  
>- una camiseta de color roja con un decorado de una banda me gusta - exclamo<br>- te ayudo - respondio y luego de unos minutos la encontraron y despues este se metio a bañar

Luego de bañarse se fueron a caminar, de pronto se encontraron con Pain y Konan quienes hacian pareja hacia tres años y esperaban su primer hijo, estos los saludaron y cuando vieron a Kisame no lo reconocieron ya que havia mucho tiempo q no lo veian (estos eran dos años mayor q Kisame) depues estos fueron a acompañar a q Konan fuera a comprarse un helado ya estaba con muchos antojos (estaria por el tercer mes de embarazo)  
>Luego de unas dos horas se despidieron, Kisame invito a Itachi a ver una pelicula el cual acepto encantado. Llegaron al cine y estaban dando una pelicula de accion q parecia buena, entonces entraron a verla no sin antes q al pobre de Itachi fuera rodeado por un monton de chicas con los tipicos ojitos en forma de corazones, luego de unos diez frustrantes minutos se fueron las "empalagosas" de las chicas y, en eser momento, pudieron finalmente entrar a ver la funcion.<br>Al atardecer se encontraban en un lugar q tan solo ellos sabian donde se encontraba era una epecie de cueva la cual habian echo con los demas, estaba perfectamente "preservada" tenia todabia las sillas, la mesa los sillones alguno q otro juguete (lo fabricaron cuando niños) los estantes, puertas, etc. todo estaba igual como cuando lo dejaron hace muchos años atras, "creo q es hora de decirselo" penso Itachi

- Kisame/Itachi - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
>- tu primero - exclamo Kisame<br>- tengo algo q quisiera decirte desde hace algun tiempo - dijo Itachi  
>- y q es? - pregunto Kisame<br>- es q es ago siento hace mucho pero no se como decirlo - exclamo  
>- no te preocupes - dijo<br>- b-bu-bueno y-yo - exclamaba tartamudeando este tenia la cabeza baja  
>- tan solo dilo - expreso<br>- es q yo queria decirte q mph - y un acto de imprecion x parte del uchiha Kisame le clavo un beso  
>- no te preocupes se bien lo q qerias decir - dijo y luego se besaron y a Itachi se le caian las lagrimas pero por felicidad<p>

Estuvieron asi por unos pocos instantes ya q los desconsentro una rayo x justamente habia empesado a llover

- Kisame me parece q nos quedaremos un buen rato aqui - dijo Itachi  
>- me parece q si - respondio y entonces cerraron con una puerta echa de cuero la entrada<p>

Despues de cerrar la puerta se acostaron sobre el sillon para decansar aunque mucho no pudieron ya q Itachi le empeso a besar y tocar su espalda

- oye Itachi no crees q vamos muy rapido? - pregunto Kisame  
>- no te quejes espero 10 años para decirte lo q siento por ti no quiero te vuelvas a ir - dijo<br>- entonces - exclamo dandole un beso - dejemos q sea nuestra noche - expreso (Itachi estaba debajo de Kisame)

Itachi al oir la palabra "nuestra" se puso un poco ruborizado y se empesaron a besar, luego se empesaban a desvestir hasta quedar sin ropa alguna.  
>Kisame le sonrió y entonces comenzó a penetrarlo muy suavemente, Itachi gritó fuertemente de dolor pero a la vez sentía placer, una combinación explosiva que le volvía loco, además era muy estrecho, por ser su primera vez y su cuerpo algo pequeño, cosa que le excitaba demasiado y que un hombre como aquel le poseyera por completo. Conforme ambos lo necesitaban, Kisame le embestía cada vez más fuerte, provocando que el menor temblara violentamente debajo de su enorme cuerpo y gritara fuertemente de placer, luego le empeso a besar.<p>

- "quisiera q esto nunca acabara" - pensaba Itachi  
>- te amo Itachi - le susurro a su oido Kisame<br>- yo tambien te amo, te amo desde q te conoci - expreso y entonces se siguieron besando Kisame aun estaba dentro de el

La horas pasaron hasta q termino la lluvia y con eso tambien ellos y ambos cansados se durmieron sin ropa, Itachi antes de caer dormido

- Kisame y si qedo embarazado? - pregunto  
>- no te preocupes x eso y llegas a estarlo me mudare contigo y lo criaremos juntos te parecde bien? - pregunto este asintio y se toco la parte del vientre y se quedaron dormidos Kisame abrazandolo (sin aver sacado su miembro del interior de Itachi)<p>

Al dia siguiente, serian las doce del medio dia, se despertaron kisame se levanto lentamente e Itachi sintio algo de presion ya q se lo q ocurrio la noche anterior habia sido su primera vez, Itachi se sento Kisame se puso su remera y estaba buscando su ropa interior, luego cuando estaba por ponerselo Itachi comento

- Kisame? - dijo  
>- dime - repondio viendolo, este solo tomo su rostro y le beso, este le abrazo mientras se besaban.<p>

Luego Itachi se separo de sus labios y tomó el miembro de Kisame y comenzó a lamerlo de abajo para arriba (este se encontraba parado e Itachi sentado en el sillón), provocando violentos temblores en todo el cuerpo del mayor. Cuando su miembro estuvo húmedo por completo, lo introdujo a su boca lentamente succionaba con todas sus fuerzas el miembro de Kisame, haciendo que soltará fuertes gemidos Itachi cubrió su boca con sus dos manos, mientras seguía haciéndole aquello, que era un deleite para él. No se detuvo hasta que Kisame terminó dentro de su boca.

- Itachi c-creo q es hora de irnos - dijo excitado Kisame Itachi no le obedecio y siguio x unos momentos mas, hasta q se lo saco de su boca y Kisame no lo soporto y, accidentalmente, le enchastro su rostro de semen

Este le limpio la cara con su remera y le abrazo sin dejar de acariciarle (ya saben q) el cual lo tenia muy duro y tambien tocando lo otro q tenia al costado de su miembro. Mas tarde se cambiaron la parte baja de Kisame se le relajo y pudo ponerse su ropa interior y pantalones, Itachi hiso lo mismo pero no se podia levantar muy bien ya q lo q paso la noche anterior le habia dejado adolorido su parte baja, entonces Kisame lo puso sobre su espalda, entonces salieron ya q la tormenta termino horas antes el terreno estaba lodoso todabia pero para suerte de ellos sabian por donde caminar.  
>Llegaron a sus respectivas casas y comentaron lo sucedido ya q sus familias estaban preocupadas (solo omitieron ciertos acontecimientos) entonces Itachi se fue para su casa (la cual se compro) y se tiro a dormir al igual q Kisame ambos se quedaron penasndo en todo lo sucedio el dia anterior.<br>Gwen entro al cuarto de su hermano mayor ya q su padre se fue a trabajar y su madre a comprar alimentos para almorzar.

- como estas hermano? - pregunto  
>- bien un poco estresado despues de quedarme casi toda la noche en vela hasta q terminara la tormenta - exclamo tratando de o hablar de mas<br>- no me estaras mintiendo, verdad? - pregunto  
>- pues claro q no hermanita - exigio Kisame<br>- bien tranuilo, jeje me voy un amigo de papa el mecanico Amarillo quien trabaja en la nasa me pidio ayuda para reparar un carburador del cohete q pilotea su hijo - dijo  
>- suerte, cualquier cosa me llamas si? - expreso<br>- si - respondio y se retiro

Este se quedo pensativo unos momentos y luego suspiro "itachi te amo" y lo no supo fue q fue escuchado por su hermana Gwen.  
>Luego de unas tres horas se escucho el telefono este salto y contesto<p>

- si? hola? es la casa de los Hoshigaki - dijo un hombre alterado  
>- si habla Kisame quien es? - pregunto<br>- soy el mecanico Amarillo el mecanico q pidio q tu hermana me ayudara - dijo  
>- si q pasa? le paso algo? - exclamo sorprendido ya q era muy sobre protector si se trataba de sus padres y mas con respecto a su hermanita menor<br>- tu hermana tuvo un accidente ve rapido al hospital PERUJIN - repondio  
>- gracias voy enseguida - dijo colgo y salio echando peste<p>

Llego y encontro a sus padres, a Itachi y su familia junto a Fobos, con Naruto y el resto q pudieron llegar al hospital, este llego cansado y tomo un poco de aire hasta q pudo hablar

- q le paso a Gwen? - dijo como loco sacado de manicomio  
>- tuvo un accidente mientras ayudaba en la reparacion del motor de la nave - dijo el hijo del mecanico quien llamo a Kisame<br>- q clase de accidente? - pregunto su cara estaba blanca como papel y sus ojos emitian exaltacion y nerviosismo  
>- intento reparar unos cables q eran importantes ya q suministraba oxigeno y otros materiales a la nave pero este se encontraba en mal estado y le exploto justo en sus ojos - dijo y este no aguanto y se largo a llorar.<p>

Se sentia pero q cuando le diagnosticaron su enfermedad ya q, Gwen, era su unica hermana menor, luego de un rato Kisame fue al baño y se lavo la cara, regreso a donde estaban sus padres y llego el medico q atendio a su hermana.

- y doctor como se encuentra? - pregunto Mark (padre de Kisame y Gwen)  
>- tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala cual quieren escuchar? - pregunto<br>- la buena - dijeron  
>- se encuentra estable - repondio y todos suspiraron de alivio<br>- y la mala? - pregunto Fobos aun teniendo un nudo en la garganta el medico tomo aire y les comento  
>- quedo ciega - exclamo y Kisame rompio en llanto al igual q Fobos y sus padres.<p>

Luego de que los sus padres, Fobos y el resto pudieron verla Kisame fue el ultimo en verla, cuando entro la vio sentada en la cama con los ojos vendados este se acerco y se sento al lado suyo para tomarle la mano (habian pasado ya dos horas desde q entro al hospital serian las tres de la tarde)

- hola hermano - dijo Gwen  
>- hermanita - exclamo con los ojos aun llorosos - como te encuentras? - pregunto<br>- me duelen todabia lo ojos - dijo tocandose el costado - y se me va a ser dificil acostumbrarme a no ver las cosas mas no poderte ver mas nunca tu rostro - exclamo tristemente  
>- para mi tambien se me va a ser dificil - comento Kisame<br>- no te preocupes, sabes? recuerdo haber escuchado en la tele un chico de mi edad quedo ciego hace tre años y q ha podido escuchar los latidos del corazon de otras personas para saber si estan mintiendo o no, no te pareceria genial q yo pudiera hacerlo? - pregunto  
>- si serial genial - exclamo y en eso interrumpio una enfermera<br>- disculpen pero el horario de visita termino - respondio  
>- oh q mala suerte - se quejo Kisame<br>- no se preocupe venga mañana a las dos de la tarde y podra verla por una hora y media - respondio  
>- de acuerdo, si necesitas algo, lo q sea pide q llamen a casa - dijo dandole un beso en la mano<br>- de acuerdo - dijo dandole un cariñoso abraso y entonces se despidieron

Cada quien se fue para su casa Fobos, la madre de Itachi y este ultimo acompañaron a los Hoshigaki a su casa, Kisame entro y subio directamente a su habitacion, luego de un rato se fueron para sus respectivas casas.  
>Habian pasado dos dias Itachi se sentia algo pesado pero fue a visitar a Kisame, su madre le invito una taza de cafe, mientras q esta fue a levantar a Kisame, este se encontraba acostado viendo el techo y se levanto con pocas ganas y bajo.<p>

- hola Kisame -dijo viendolo un poco desarreglado  
>- mama por q no me dijiste q estaba Itachi? - dijo algo molesto<br>- si te lo dijo tesoro - exclamo Sango  
>- en serio? no te debi dar mucha pelota - exclamo<br>- es comprensible bueno me voy a comprar algo al mercado por q si el medico lo autoriza podremos traer a tu hermana a la noche - respondio  
>- de veras? genial, creo q cuando valla le voy a comprar las flores tango le gustan - respondio<br>- muy bien si necesitan algo me avisan - dijo Sango y los dos asintieron y empesaron a conversar

Kisame noto q Itachi no se sentia muy bien entonces le pregunto q le ocurria, este le comento q se sentia muy mal desde q se desperto luego de varios dias despues de haber echo "aquello" entonce Kisame reservo un turno para el medico para hacerse un estudio al dia siguiente y entonces Kisame se cambio y fueron para el hospital a ver a Gwen.

Luego de comprarle claveles rosas y blancos ambos fueron hacia el hospital a ver a Gwen, cuando llegaron vieron q se encontraba Fobos el cual tambien le habia traido rosas rojas y se encontraban conversando placidamente este puso las flores en un florero q era de su abuela.  
>Luego de unas horas entro el medico quien atendio a Gwen<p>

- hola Gwen como te encuentras? - pregunto  
>- mejor - respondio<br>- q bueno te tengo una buena noticia - dijo  
>- cual? - pregunto<br>- te podras ir hoy a las seis de la tarde - exclamo  
>- q bien! -respondio Kisame<br>- de acuerdo gracias -exclamo Gwen y la vista se dirijio a Itachi  
>- joven se encuentra bien? - pregunto el doctor<br>- mas o menos hice un turno para mañana para ver al medico Recchia - repondio  
>- el es un buen medico no te preocupes cualquier cosa te dejo mi tarjeta si necesitas algo - expreso dandole su tarjeta y se retiro<p>

Entonces siguieron hablando hasta q vino la enfermera para cambierle ropa para poderse ir, le termino de ayudar y se fue con su hermano, su novio y su **"futuro"** y **"posible"** cuñado.  
>Cuando llegaron su madre habia terminado de hacer una torta para la bienvenida de su hija, era justamente la favorita de Gwen, biscochuelo de chocolate con relleno de chantilly y cerezas, recubierto de chocolate glaceado negro con nueces, almendras y frutillas.<br>Entonces hicieron cafe y te acompañandolo con un pedaso de torta, luego de comer Gwen se iba a tirar un rato en su cama pero todos los mucchachos como naruto, sakura y los demas la fueron a visitar y le dieron algunos regalos, esta se puso muy contenta, mas tarde despues unas dos horas de charla se retiraron y esta con la ayuda de su hermano (kisame) a ayudarle a llevar sus obsequios a su habitación y entonces se quedo dormida y en eso llegan los padres de Itachi.  
>Kisame e Itachi se encontraban conversando casi en un susurro.<p>

- Itachi como decimos lo de nuestra relacion a nustros padres? no se q llegaria a decir mi madre - dijo Kisame  
>- yo tampoco se como decirselo a mi familia mas a mi padre ya q el es demaciado testarudo en aceptarlo - comento<br>- aceptar su relacion? - pregunto el Fugaku  
>- ehh O.O O.O - cara de espanto de ambos<br>- no se preocupen nosotros ya lo sabiamos - exclamo su madre Kisame se desmayo e Itachi estaba mas rojo q un tomate  
>- desde cuando lo saben? - pregunto<br>- desde hace ya dos semanas - repondio Sango y ahora era Itachi quien cayo desmayado  
>- creo q ubiera sido mejor q ellos mismos nos lo dijeran no les parece? - pregunto Mikoto<br>- creo q hubiera sido lo mejor - dijo Fugaku cn la gotita en la cien, una sonrisa forzada y riendose tontamente.

Pasaron unas dos horas y media Kisame se desperto y noto q se encontraba en su cuarto y al lado suyo se encontraba Itachi, este se levanto sigilosamente para no despertarlo y se fue a tomar un jugo (a todo esto los padres de Itachi se fueron y la madre de Kisame se encontraba durmiendo).  
>Cuando volvio Itachi an seguia durmiendo como si nada lo tapo y se durmio a su lado.<br>Al dia siguiente se levanto Kisame se metio a bañar Itachi se evanto cinco minutos luego y se froto los ojos por la flojera q tenia y noto q no estaba en su casa (la q se compro) sino q se encontraba en la de Kisame todabia, luego este salio del baño con los pantalones puestos

- buen dia Itachi - dijo kisame  
>- buen dia, a propodito Kisame tandrias ropa para prestarme es q no traje - respondio<br>- bueno mientras tanto si gustas te puedes dar un baño - repondio  
>- bueno gracias - dijo y se metio a dar una ducha y al ver el cuarto de baño de Kisame se sorprendio ya q era de un estilo mediterraneo y se encontraba todo con azulejos blancos y baldosas de color avellana - Kisame tu baño es genial - comento<br>- gracias - respondio y entonces Itachi se desvistio y se metio adentro de la ducha, el agua aun estaba tibia ya q Kisame no habia salido hacia mucho rato

Luego de unos veinte minutos Itachi salio del baño, y Kisame le presto ropa interior Roja, unos pantalones de Jean gris oscuro y una remera negra q se ajusta al cuerpo q ya no le entraba y obviamente un par de medias.  
>Luego Kisame acompaño a Itachi a ver al medico para saber cual era su malestar, ni bien llegaron los atendio el medico Recchia le hiso sacar un poco de sangre para examinarla este era amigo de los padres de Kisame<p>

- oye Kisame como te encuentras del corazon? por lo q veo te ves muy bien - comento el doctor  
>- ay no! ahora q lo dice me he olvidado de tomar el medicamento estos ultimos dias - respondio<br>- q clase de medicamento has estado tomando? - pregunto  
>- este - y le muestra una reseta y el doctor Recchia puso cara de espanto<br>- q sucede? - pregunto Itachi  
>- quien te haya dado ete medicamento es un completo idiota - exclamo<br>- x q? - pregunto ambos  
>- x q este medicamento esta comprobado q les acorta la vida a quien lo toma, quien te lo dio? - pregunto nuevamente<br>- el doctor Rise de Inglaterra - respondio  
>- haz cualquier cosa y corta todo contacto con ese medico - dijo Recchia<br>- se puede saber por q? - pregunto Kisame  
>- a ese medico lo llaman <strong>"el silencio de la muerte"<strong> o **"el cazador de sangre"** ya q inventa enfermedades a sus pacientes para despues chantajear a los padres de la victima para poder obtener su seguro de vida y dejarlos sin nada de dinero - comento  
>- de acuerdo cuando llegue a casa le digo a mama lo nos comento - respondio<br>- no te preocupes yo la llamo - dijo cogiendo el telefono y llamando a la casa de los Hoshigaki atendio la madre y le comento lo sucedido esta estuvo de acuerdo con la advertencia del doctor

Itachi y Kisame se retiraron del consultorio y se fueron a dar una vuelta mientras q el doctor Recchia fue a analizar la muestra de sangre por parte de Itachi, Kisame e Itachi se encontraron con Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu, se fueron todo el grupo a donde era su escondite (el q fueron antes Kisame e Itrachi a hacer ya saben q) el cual les traian recuerdos y tambien, a cierta parejita, ciertos recuerdos atrevidos.  
>Luego de varias horas ya eran las tres de la tarde, Kisame llego a su casa y justo ante de entrar lo llamo Mikoto.<p>

- Kisame has visto a tu madre? - pregunto angustiada  
>- no la vi desde el medio dia, por q? - pregunto nerviso<br>- es q la vi salir de su casa y paso al lado mio sin siquiera saludarme y aparte parecia muy nerviosa y despues vi q era seguida por un hombre muy extraño - respondio  
>- como era el hombre - pregunto<br>- bueno era de tu estatura mas o menos, ojos rojos y el cabello negro, lleveba una camisa unos pantalones negros y una gabardina de cuero negro - exclamo  
>- y q hiso luego? - dijo<br>- pues llame a la policia deben etar por llegar - y en eso llega la policia y el esposo de Mikoto quien era detective de la seccion 12 division ocho les explico todo y en eso entran a la casa de Kisame.

Cuando entran Kisame algo q lo horrorese vio a su hermana tendida en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada al igual q Fobos llaman a la ambulancia urgentemente llegaron y se los llevaron al hospital y en eso suena el telefono lo conectan a una computadora para gabar la voz de la persona.  
>Este lo atiende y se escucho una voz ronca<p>

- eres Kisame? - pregunto  
>- si - respondio<br>- quiero q juntes doscientos mil dolares en billetes y q los lleves a las afueras de la ciudad si uieres volver a ver a tu madre - dijo  
>- no le hagas caso - se escucho y era la madre de Kisame ya q este le reconocio la vos<br>- si le llegas a tocar un pelo te juro q te matare - dijo como loco sacado del manicomio  
>- no lo olvides a las afueras de la ciudad mañana a la noche – respondio<p>

- Maldita mierda - dijo Kisame golpeado la mesa la cual se le rompieron tres de las cuatro patas  
>- ya Kisame tranquilizate - exclamo Itachi<br>- como quieres q me tranquilise en una situacion como esta, ese infeliz casi matra a mi hermana y a su novio y encima tiene a mi madre - exclamo luego noto q Itachi puso cara triste - perdona Itachi es q estoy alterado - respondio  
>- no te preocupes tienes todo el derecho de estarlo - respondio Fugaku<br>- y como haremos ahora? - pregunto Sasuke  
>- la verdad nose ademas no tenemos la cantidad q este esta pidiendo tenemos ahorrados cincuenta mil dolares los cuales hemos estado ahorrando para para la universidad y para pagar algunas cuentas de la finca q nos dejo mi padre a las afueras del condado ochenta - respondio<br>- como q les dejo? - pregunto Itachi sentandose al lado suyo  
>- mi padre fallecio cuando Gwen tenia diez años y yo dieciséis - expreso Fugaku miro para abajo al igual q su esposa<br>- lo siento no lo sabia - respondio Itachi  
>- no te preocupes - exclamo<p>

Paso una hora conversando de como podrian llegar a reunir lo q quedaba del dinero y entonces volvio a sonar el telefono Kisame atendio rapidamente

- h-hola - dijo nerviosamente  
>- hola Kisame - exclamo una vos femenina<br>- mama estas bien? - expreso exaltado  
>- estoy bien estoy en el atico no tengo mucho tiempo para q llegue de nuevo, se encuentra Fugaku? necesito q conecte el telefono para q escuchen - ete la oyo e hiso lo q le pidio<br>- ya esta conectado - dijo Fugaku  
>- mire estoy en la finca de mi esposo le escuche a Rise q estaba planeando con algunos de sus COMPAÑEROS un ataque terrorista al presidente y uno de sus compañeros no es nada menos q el segundo ministro de defensa antiterrorista Kastro Kusanagui y luego raptar a todas las mujeres posibles las venderan a grandes sumas de dinero - dijo y luego - alguien viene me mantendre en contacto lo mas posible adios - dijo corto el celular y se lo guardo, todos estaban anonadados y empesaron a discutir de vuelta el tema.<p>

Kisame empeso a tener un plan q esperaba dar resultado e Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y hablo con el a solas, cuando le comento este se asusto de como era su plan.

- estas loco? te podrian matar antes de q llegues a encontrar a tu madre - dijo tristemente  
>- lo se pero no quiero q otras mujeres en especial mi madre las vendan o pero q las maten - dijo<br>- y yo no quiero q te maten a ti - exclamo abrazandolo fuertemente llorando  
>- te prometo q hare todo lo posible por regresar - expreso besandolo, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue q el padre de Itachi les habia escuchado detras de la puerta y entonces decidio mandar a un grupo de policias en cubierto lo siguieran sin q se diera cuenta en caso de q necesitara ayuda<p>

Entonces se fue e Itachi se encontraba muy triste viendolo de la ventana, se sento y su madre se sento junto a el y lo abrazo ya q este empeso a sollozar.  
>Las horas para ambos eran dias, los dias parecian meses y los meses parecian años.<br>Habian pasado ya dos meses desde q Kisame se habia ido a buscar a su madre, la policia tenian todabia las llamadas de la madre de Kisame, las cuales decian muchas q ya habian capturado a quience chicas mas, quiene iban desde los catorce hasta los cuarenta.  
>Luego un dia en la GUARIDA donde se encontraban todas las mujeres escucharon un ruido de como si algunas personas estuvieran peleando, luego de unos instantes la puerta se azoto con un ruido infernal.<p>

- mama! - dijo el extraño  
>- Kisame por aqui! - grito y este la abrazo seguidamente le saco las cadenas y cuando iba a ayudar a las demas fue detenido por uno de los terroristas<br>- quieto ahi - este hiso caso - eres muy corajudo para venir hasta aqui para rescatarlas pero esa suerte se esta por acabar - dijo pero en ese mismo instante una bala atraveso su cabeza  
>- tenias razon se te acabo la suerte - dijo un hombre<br>- quien eres? - pregunto Sango  
>- policia David trabajo para Fugaku vine con mis compañeros, saquele las cadenas - dijo y todos asintieron<p>

Entonces todos se fueron en un pasillo se detuvieron ya q habian un gran alboroto entonces a Kisame se le ocurrio una idea, este silbo y los tres q se encontraban alli fueron lentamente hacia donde se encontraban y entonces con tres puñetazos tanto de el y de las mujeres puedieron salir de alli y salir al patio y pudieron esquivar a algunos guardias para poder subir a tres jeeps e irse.  
>Al cabo de un mes mas pudieron llegar al cuartel de la policia y le dijeron al precidente (no se como llego hasta ahi) y le comentaron todo lo sucedido.<br>Kisame y su madre se fueron a su casa se bañaron y cambiaron, pero antes de todo eso vieron q Itachi se encontraba durmiendo en el sofa del living, este se acerco y noto q justamente la pansa de Itachi se encontraba como infladita, Kisame lo desperto

- Itachi amor despierta - dijo  
>- mama cindo minutos mas - exclamo y cuando vio el rotro de Kisame - Ki-kisame? - expreo<br>- hola - y entonces le beso y le dijo q estaba embarazado

- es en serio? - dijo  
>- si - entoncdes este levanto a Itachi<br>- es a mejor noticia q me hayas podido dar, a propoito y Gwen - pregunto  
>- se encuentra mejor la familia de naruto y Fobos se afrecieron a cuidarla mientras no estabas - dijo Kisame suspiro<br>- q bueno - dijo entonces vio q Itachi se secaba las lagrimas y este le abrazo  
>- no sabes cuanto te extrañe - dijo Itachi<br>- yo tambien te extrañe no hubo ni un solo dia q no pensara en ti - dijo Kisame y se besaron de nuevo

Mientra es la jefatura de Policia todas las mujeres se re-encontraron con sus respectivas familias

Pasaron unos cinco meses Kisame se mudo a lo de Itachi para ayudarlo a criar a su futuro hijo/a, Itachi ya casi en termino para tener a su bebe faltaban tan solo unos dias.  
>En eso entra Kisame despues de ir a la universidad, se saludaron como de costumbre almorzaron, lavaron y secaron los platos, todo iba de maravilla, los padres de ambos no podian creer lo q le ocurria a Itachi al principio Fugaku se puso como loco e histerico con respectro al embarao de su hijo mayor, la madre le intentaba calmar pero fue la q ma lo acepto (y mas rapido), luego de unos dias todos se acostumbraron en especial su hermano menor, Naruto y Fobos les regalaron ropita y todas esas chucherias.<br>Una noche Itachi prendio la luz del velador y se sento ya q le dolia mucho el vientre debido a las contracciones Kisame se levanto y le dijo

- amor q te ocurre? - pregunto  
>- creo q es hora - exclamo y este noto q se encontraba un poco mareado y q se agarraba el vientre y noto q este habia roto bolsa<br>- aguanta un poco mas q llamo a la medica Tsunade - respondio  
>- apurate q no lo soporto - dijo<p>

Disco el numero de Tunade (ha atendido partos de los mas raros y vive a tres calles de donde estos viven)

- Tsunade-sama soy Kisame - dijo  
>- q sucede? - pregunto<br>- es Itachi venga rapido creo q es hora - y al escuchar esto salto de la cama  
>- en serio voy al tiro, ah! y haz todo lo q aprendieron ok? - expreso<br>- de acuerdo - dijo mientras q le llevo agua fria a Itachi, le puso un paño en la frente hasta q sono el timbre era Tsunade con cara de loca y ansiosa (no habian pasado ni cinco minutos)  
>- donde esta? - pregunto<br>- arriba en el cuarto - respondio y seguido de esto esta lo empujo (sin querer) y se cayo detras del sofa, luego entraron los padres de Itachi y la madre de Kisame lo ayudaron y fueron para el cuarto (todos en pijama todabia junto con algunos enfermeros)  
>- Kisame, Shizune entren el resto eperen afuera si lo desean - dijo los padres de ambos optaron por quedarse afuera del cuarto - Kisame sientate detras de Itachi y ayudale a pujar Shizune ya sabes q hacer - dijo<br>- si Tsunade- sama - expreso

Tsunade tuvo q ver si estaba completamente dilatado ya q puede ser nerviosismo o semejante, introdujo su mano (obviamente con un guante) y noto q estaba completamente dilatado, la retiro y le dijo a Itachi q enpesara a pujar Kisame le tuvo q sostener el miembro (no jodan) para q Tsunade pudiera ayudar a salir al bebe.

- tranquilo Itachi ya le veo la cabeza, mira - poniendo un espejo enfrente de su entrada y efectivamente alli se encontraba la pequeña cabesita del bebe  
>- solo un poco mas - le dijo Kisame y entonces pujo mas, luego se recosto un poco sobre Kisame ya q se encontraba cansado<br>- ahh duele! - dijo  
>- se un hombre - exclamo su padre entrando y luego se desmayo al ver a su futuro nieto saliedo de la entrada de su hijo mayor<br>- llevatelo Mikoto - dijo Tsunade y noto q Itachi estaba cansado - traquilo Itachi ya casi esta fuera - y al ver ya casi a su hijo casi afuera abrio un poco mas las piernas y pujo hasta mas no poder y pudo salir su hijo, y este empeso a llorar entonces Fugaku revivio de la nada como si su alma fuera de vuelta del infierno  
>- nacio? - dijo con cara de impaciencia mezclada de color blanco del susto anterior<p>

Mikoto y Sango asintieron y luego se rieron luego de varios minutos mas tarde salio Tunade salio y les comento q podian entrar, Itachi se encontraba tapado en la parte baja, Kisame se encontraba detras y entre los Brazos de Itachi se encontraba el pequeño niño, al principio entraron las madres respectivamente y Fugaku uedo para el ultimo.  
>Fugaku se acerco temeroso e itachi lo hiso sentar en la cama<p>

- aqui tienes a tu nieto - dijo entregandoselo y este por primera ves en mucho tiempo no tuvo palabras para describir lo q sintio al ver a su primer nieto solo derramo algunas lagrimas de felicidad  
>- te amo Kisame - susurro Itachi y este le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazo<br>- creo q sera mejor dejarlos solos un rato - sugirio Sango  
>- jeje creo q si - dijo Fugaku y les entrego al bebe<p>

El resto se fue abajo la madre de Itachi decidio qedarse en caso de q necesitaran algo, Itachi se encontraba cansado Kisame (aun en calzonsillos fue y busco agua fria para ponerle un paño de agua fria en la frente.  
>Cuando volvio vio a Itachi sacarse una manga de la remera y (no me culpen es parte del fic) le empeso a darle el pecho<p>

- q haces ahi parado como idiota? - pregunto Itachi  
>- no nada te observaba nada mas - dijo Kisame y se sento al lado suyo<br>- no es hermoso - pregunto Itachi  
>- si igual q tu - respondio - y no puedo creer q lo pudieramos haber hecho - dijo<br>- asi es yo tampoco ademas sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido - dijo pervertidamente besandolo y luego metiendo su mano debajo de la ropa interior de este, le dio un escalofrio, luego se relajo y como Itachi seguia con la mano aun dentro este accidentamente enchastro todo su boxer de semen e Itachi no lo dejaria tan facil.

Siguio haciendo "aquello" con la mano hasta noto q Kisame tenia la necesidad de expulsarlo entonces le bajo su ropa interior y al apretarlo este se quejo aun besandolo (a todo esto el bebe estaba en su cuna) no lo aguanto mas y solto tdo lo habia acumulado

- Itachi espera no lo hagas recuerda q acabas de dar a luz - exclamo Kisame  
>- ya se pero tus ojs piden q siga - y lo q dijo no era mentira<br>- parate - este obedecio y el menor le limpio y empeso desde cero pero esta ves con la boca (a todo esto Mikoto se habia qdado dormida en el sofa)

Kisame se termino relajando e Itachi seguia y en ocaciones tenia q tirar y algo le quedaba en la cara, pero no se detenia y de paso le "acariciaba" lo q tenia al lado del miembro, y es le daba quejidos y no le importaba si la madre de Itachi se despertara (la cual dormia como tronco) este se excitaba mas y mas hasta q termino dentro de el, y (como este no le entraba todo su miembro en la boca) puso ambas manos sobre su trasero e hiso le entrara aun si le doliera y Kisame se estremecio y una gran cantidad de semen entro dentro, luego con gran delicadeza Kisame retiro su miembro de la boca de su novio el cual le quedo adolorido su boca como el otro quedo adolorido como excitado como cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez (a todo esto eran las do de la mañana) Itachi se recosto para dormir pero no sin antes KIsame tuviera su ravancha, e hiso lo mismo q itachi le hiso a el primero masajes cuyo semen volo y luego se lo metio dentro de su boca.

Estuvieron asi por media hora y cuando estaban casi en el climax no pudieron seguir ya q el bebe empeso a llorar e Itachi tuvo q cambierle el pañal y alimentarlo.

- q te parecio tesoro? - pregunto  
>- bien querido - le comento y despues acostaron al bebe y se durmieron<p>

Itachi se durmio de costado dandole la espalda a Kisame y este le abrazo y con su mano derecha le abrio las piernas y desde ahi tomo el miembro de Itachi y con la otra le tocaba lo del costado hasta q porfin quedaron profundamente dormidos teniendo este su miembro entre ambas manos.

En los meses q siguieron encarcelaron a la mayoria de los delincuentes en especial a Kastro quien insistia en su inocensia y q lo abligaron a hacerlo.  
>Luego de cinco años desde q Itachi y Kisame tuvieron a su hijo Luke (estos dos se casaron cuando Luke tenia un año) Kisame se graduo como biologo marino e Itachi retomo sus estudios y se estaba por graduar de policia igual q su padre.<br>Un dia cualquiera Itachi estaba volviendo de la universidad de policia y paso a buscar a su hijo quien estaba en primer grado (de primaria) y este le dio un dibujo en el q estaban el Luke y Kisame y entonces se fueron a su casa.  
>Llegaron a la esquina de su casa y se encontraron con los padres de Itachi y la madre de Kisame conversando (a todo esto era viernes y el padre de Itachi tenia franco)<p>

- Abus! - dijo el pequeño abrazandole la pierna a su abuelo Fugaku  
>- Luke como estas? - respondio Fugaku<br>- bien - dijo abrazandolo  
>- y tu Itachi como te fue en tu examen? - pregunto Mikoto<br>- bien no era tan dificil como pensaba - respondio  
>- es bueno saber eso - respondio<br>- quieren pasar a almorzar? -pregunto Itachi  
>- nosotros ibamos a preguntarte lo mismo - dijo Sango<br>- picnic - dijo Luke de pronto estos se quedaron pensativos  
>- me parece una buena idea - respondio un joven<br>- Kisame eh? Sasori, Deidara tanto tiempo como estan - pregunto  
>- bien - dijeron ambos estos dos hacian pareja desde hacia unos dos meses<br>- papa - dijo Luke y este lo alzo y le abrazo  
>- no tenias trabajo para salir antes? - pregunto Gwen apareciando de pronto<br>- hoy me dieron la tarde libre asi q podemos ir de picnic si gustan - respondio Todos asintieron

Entonces fueron a sus respectivas casas y prepararon todo para irse. Cuando estuvieron todos emprendieron marcha para irse a una plaza a almorzar.  
>Deidara le pregunto a Gwen como le estaba llendo en su tratamiento para los ojos, esta le respondio q le iba bien por el momento pero los resultados no venian tan rapido como esperaba pero estaba conforme con los q ya habia logrado, este se alegro entonces se encontraron con los demas o sea, Tobi, Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu. Estos dos no conocian del todo ya q Hidan era nuevo en el grupo y, ni bien ingreso al grupo, Kakuzu y el se empesaban a decir de todo pero los demas sabian lo que sentian al uno por el otro.<br>Despues de una platica amistosa y de almorzar cada uno se fue a su casa y algunos para el trabajo.  
>Hidan iba para su casa y Kakuzu iba detras de el a unos metros sin q este lo viese.<br>Este entro a su casa y se fue directo a su habitacion, de ahi vio a Kakuzu (eran las tres de la tarde sus vecinos estaban durmiendo o trabajando asi q este no se preocupo) este se cambio Kakuzu se fuew rapidamente a su casa y se cambio y se puso su traje de enfermero para irse a trabajar al hospital y Kakuzu su traje de medico ya q por desgracia o, beneficio para los dos, trabajaban en el mismo hospital.  
>Cuando llegaron al hospital hicieron su rutina, se decian de todo como de costumbre pero mas disimulado para evitar problemas con sus superiores.<br>Despues de varias horas se hiso de noche y Hidan se iba a su casa y Kakuzu se ofrecio a llevarlo este a regañadientes acepto. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hidan estaba abriendo la puerta, este vio una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

- Hidan? - pregunto Kakuzu  
>- si q quieres? – dijo dandose la vuelta y lo siguiente le causo el mas grande impacto q habia tenido en su vida Kakuzu lo estaba besando<br>- te amo - fue lo siguiente q oyo antes de estar de vuelta sumidos en un beso

Entonces entraron y Hidan cerro como pudo la puerta Kakuzu puso las trabas q tenia en la puerta.  
>Hidan se subio sobre el sin dejarlo de besar y este lo agarro y se fueron a la habitacion de Hidan.<p>

Al llegar al cuarto de Hidan este acosto a hidan sobre la cama y luego Kakuzu no hiso nada no solo era por q queria verle el rostro sino tambien era por otra cosa.

- q te ocurre? - pregunto

- tu rodilla - respondio y noto q su rodilla se encontraba apretando su entrepierna y este no lo habia notado

- lo siento Kakuzu - dijo timidamente estirando la pierna

- no hay problema - exclamo y se siguieron besando

Luego de unos minutos de besarse Kakuzu le empeso a kitar sus pantalones y este hacia lo mismo y luego, ni bien se terminaron de sacar la ropa, Kakuzu lo levanto un poco para introducir tres dedos dentro de su entrada

- oye - se kejo Hidan

- no te preocupes pasara pronto - dijo y este no hiso ninguna objecion y despues de unos minutos ya no sentia dolor alguno sino q sentia placer y entonces saco los dedos y empeso a penetrarlo delicadamente.

Este se quejo pero se tranquilizo y entonces hicieron el amor casi toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Hidan fue despertado por Kakuzu.

- q hora es? - pregunto vio elreloj y eran las seis y media de la mañana (domingo) - es muy temprano - respondio

- si lo se - respondio

- y para q me despertaste sabiendo q es domingo infeliz? - respondio

- por q no me quede muy complacido anoche - respondio sacandole la sabana de encima ya q estos dos se encontraban completamente desnudos

- a q te refieres con eso idiota? si lo hicimos casi toda la noche? - exclamo

- relajate - dijo Hidan le iba a dar una buena puteada pero no puco ya q Kakuzu le tomo el miembro y le empeso a masajear y luego, cuando ya estaba completamente erecto, empeso a penetrarlo de nuevo como al principio lentamente.

- Kakuzu metelo ya que lo quiero dentro! - respondio

- como digas - respondio penetrandolo de una ves, con fuerza y este daba algunos alaridos de placer.

Entonces le embestia muchas veces y hasta dejaba completamente enchastrada de semen en la sabana, lo hiso dar vuelta q Hidan viese para el techo (el sual este obviamente arriba suyo) se abriera de piernas para tanto penetrarle como para masajearle el miembro erecto, y una q otra ves Hidan no lo soportaba, se venia, y saltaba el semen y enchastraban las manos de Kakuzu ya q no dejaba de masajearle el miembro.

Ambos sentian gran placer y cuando termino Kakuzu saco su miembro de la entrada de Hidan y se quedo sentado entre las piernas aun abiertas de Hidan comtemplando todo su cuerpo tanto su rostro como cu parte baja, mientras q este se encontraba cansado.

Kakuzu tomo una toala (no se de donde salio) y se limpio su miembro y el de Hidan y este fue a poner la ropa en un cesto para la ropa luego cuando se dio la vuelta Hidan se sorprendio al ver su bulto era mas grande q el de el y no podia creer q "eso" puediera haber cabido en su entrada.

- q tanto miras? - pregunto Kakuzu

- eh? nada - dijo exaltado entonces este se vio su parte baja y se le prendio el foco

- quieres verdad? - pregunto

- q si quiero q? - dijo nervioso

- tu sabes q - dijo abriendose un poco de piernas y señalandolo

- estas loco? - expreso

- tu sabes q quieres - dijo acercandose a el haciendo q este tocase su miembro

- basta - dijo pero Kakuzu tomo con su mano Izquierda su miembro y la cabeza de Hidan con la derecha e hiso meter su miembro dentro su boca.

Este luchaba mas para poder safarze pero no podia y entonces Kakuzu se subio a la cama y se sento sobre el para evitar q se escapase y q se "acostumbrara" y de paso este le sacaba y metia de nuevo su miembro, hasta q hidan hiso q se diera vuelta y q abriera las piernas para seguir haciendo eso y de paso Masajeando lo q tenia a los costados.

Kakuzu gemia de placer hasta q este se excitaba tanto q despedia mucho semen el cual debia escupir para poder continuar.

Luego de una hora y media mas (serian las nueve treinta de la mañana) acabaron extremadamente cansados Kakuzu puso sobre su pecho a Hidan y lo abrazo, la pìerna de cada uno sentia el miembro del otro y sentia q latian.

- Kakuzu te amo - respondio

- yo igual Hidan - exclamo

- Kakuzu te puedo hacer una pregunta - exclamo

- todas las q quieras - dijo

- q pasaria si llego a quedar embarazado? - dijo (misma pregunta de Itachi)

- no se, no lo creo por q? - dijo

- preguntaba pero si lo estuviera me dejarias o q? - pregunto y Kakuzu lo levanto rapidamente debido a esa pregunta

- no seas estupido, nunca te dejararia te amare siempre aun si quedaras embarazado - respondio

- q bueno - dijo besandolo y este le abrazo tocandole el culo

Luego Hidan fue al baño como pudo, iba a orinar pero no se podia mantener en pie ya q debido a la penetracion le dolian las piernas Kakuzu lo sostuvo de la cadera y este empeso a orinar de a poco entonces Kakuzu le apreto las bolas suyas y tuvo un escalofrio y entonces logro tirar un gran chorro de orina el cual parecia nunca acabar, hasta q termino dos minutos luego.  
>Dias mas tarde todo el grupo estaba completo a excepcion de Tobi (o sea Kisame y el resto) el cual termino siendo un habil deportista, todos ellos estaban en un parque conversando hasta q alguien los llamo<p>

- hola gente - dijo un chico  
>- ay no - dijeron todos<br>- Hola tobi - dijo con una sonrisa forzada Pein pero cuando se dieron vuelta vieron q este estaba con el cuerpo bien formado empesaron a conversar cuando la manager de este los interrumpio  
>- Tobi tiene una llamada del entrenador de tenis q le digo? - pregunto<br>- dile q lo llamo luego Maria - exclamo  
>- de acuerdo - respondio<br>- y como te ha ido Tobi? - pregunto Zetsu  
>- bien ah casi se me olvida toma - dijo entregandole un hermosa y extraña flor<br>- no te lo puedo creer es la flor q queria hace cinco años, como la conseguiste? - pregunto asombrado  
>- pues digamos q me fue algo dificil jeje - y en eso se escucha a un niño gritar<br>- señor cuidado - este se dio vuelta y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le pego en la cara y le salto la mascara (la tenia puesta) y se le rompe luego su cabello cae como si fuera una melena y cae con cara al piso - se encuentra bien? - pregunto asustado  
>- si estoy bien pero ten cuidadop la proxima ves - respondio<br>- si señor y lo siento de nuevo - y este se retiro  
>- Tobi te encuentras bien - pregunto Kisame<br>- si creo, auch me dolio - dijo y se puso de pie y todos quedaron estupefactados ya que nunca le vieron el rostro su piel era color canela, ojos rojos sangre y el cabello negro le quedaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros (el cual tenia agarrado con una especie de vincha q le agarraba desde abajo y se ponia un poquito de gel en las puntas para q quedara paradito)  
>- q les pasa? - pregunto<br>- se cayo esto - dijo Konan pasandole la mascara la cual estaba rota  
>- mierda era la q me regalo mi madre - quejo - bueno no hay problema me comprare otra - exclamo<br>- señor lamento interrumpirlo pero son las dos treinta de la tarde debe ir a su practica de atletismo - dijo Maria  
>- gracias por avisarme, lo siento chicos nos vemos la proxima les invito un trago - exclamo el resto asintio y se fue<br>- cambio un poco - dijo Itachi  
>- un poco? creo q bastante - respondio Kakuzu y este junto con Hidan les dieron por avisado su relacion<p>

Siguieron conversando hasta q se hiso casi de noche se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas casas.  
>Kisame ayudaba a Itachi junto con Luke comieron y luego, Kisame llevo a su pequeño hijo a la cama, luego vieron algo de tele y, como de costumbre, veian si tenian bien trabadas todas las puertas y veian si tenian bien las ventanas en caso de q alguien estrase, y recien ahi se iban a dormir.<p>

- Itachi recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - pregunto Kisame  
>- como olvidarlo querido siempre lo recordare - exclamo<p>

FLASH BACK  
>Se encontraba Itachi sentado bajo un arbol descansando un poco (este tenia seis años) despues de practicar futbol, entonces aparecieron un grupo de muchachos los cuales tenian muchos problemas tanto con su familia como en el colegio y empesaron a molestarlo y luego a golpearle<p>

- basta por favor - dijo  
>- no me importa - dijo uno de ellos<br>- opigan dijo q pararan! - exclamo un joven de apariencia extraña el cual parecia un tiburon  
>- quien eres tu para decirnos q hacer? - preguntaron<br>- Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki - respondio  
>- ja como si nos importara - dijeron algunos<br>- oigan esperen creo q es hijo de los famosos doctores Hoshigaki - dijo uno  
>- como si me importara vamos a golpearle - exclamo<br>- aganlo si pueden - respondio en forma de broma

Y empesaron a pelear pero Kisame era experto en artes marciales como karate y aikido q los termino por auyentar, luego este ayudo a Itachi a levantarse.

- te encuentras bien? - pregunto  
>- si - dijo levemente - "cielos q apariencia mas extraña q tiene pero fue muy amable" - penso<br>- como te llamas? - pregunto Kisame  
>- Itachi, Itachi Uchiha - dijo un poco avergonzado<br>- es un placer conocerte Itachi mi nombre es Kisame espero q nos podamos llevar bien - dijo

Y asi fue empesaron a conversar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Me alegra el haberte conocido aquel dia sino hubiera seguido teniendo baja autoestima - exclamo  
>- no te preocupesamor no importa lo q ocurra siempre estare contigo - dijo besandolo<p>

Este le abrazo y se puso encima de el, Kisame le abrazo desde la cintura y le empso a besar el cuello, despues puso a Itachi debajo de el y le empeso a desvestir y empesaron a tener sexo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber entonces le empeso a penetrar mas fuerte y este gemia de placer

- Kisame por favor sigue no pares - decia a casi gritos  
>- de acuerdo - esclamaba y continuaba<br>- Kisame me vengo - decia  
>- yo tambien, solo espera - dijo<br>- no aguanto debo correrme - Exclamo Itachi  
>- yo igual - y entonces este se corrio y pero antes ingreso dentro de Itachi una gran cantidad del liquido del otro<p>

Este sentia placer como nunca y talves, mas q cuando tuvieron sexo la primera vez.

Luego de varios minutos despues de haber terminado la "actividad" Itachi apoyo su cabesa sobre el pecho de Kisame un poco cansado.

- Kisame - dijo  
>- dime Itachi - exclamo acariciandole la cabeza y en eso este le tomo el bulto con su mano izquierda<br>- gracias - respondio y este sabia perfectamente a q se referia

Entonces Kisame se sento e hiso q itachi se subiera sobre el para besarle mientras este estaba "sentado" casi sobre su miembro el cual aun lo tenia agarrado, luego Kisame hiso sentar a Itachi en cuatro patas (con vista para abajo) y le abrio un poco su entrada

- Kisame ponlo ya adentro de un golpe - dijo  
>- como desees - y lo hiso, entonces este dio gemidos de placer y sentia no solo eso sino q sentia q lo q le colgaba al lado le daba golpes q le daban mas placer<p>

Luego de de unos momentos Kisame lleno todo su interior de semen q (para no decir otra cosa) revalso de tanto q le puso dentro hasta q quedo cansado, luego de unos momentos Itachi fue al baño y abrio la ducha, se metio y estuvo alli dentro por mas de quince minutos (a todo esto no seguia abierta la perilla de la ducha) Kisame fue entonces Itachi empujo a Kisame dentro de la ducha trabo la puerta del baño y empeso a (literalmente, disculpen la palabra) chupar su miembro.

- Itachi - expreso  
>- sientate - dijo con expresion de decir "no estoy comodo" y este lo hiso<p>

Entonces continuo, Kisame tenia las piernas abiertas y una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de Itachi mientras q este hacia aquello, este sentia como tenia de duro el miembro de su querido amante y le tocaba las bolas de los costados y este terminaba dentro de Itachi el cual no paraba hasta q e introdujo su miembro a su entrada y se sento de casi un empujon y empeso a subir y bajar lentamente hasta q Kisame se sento lo puso debajo de el y le penetraba suavemente.

- cuando quieras paramos - dijo Kisame  
>- por ahora no, continua te quiero bien adentro mio - exclamo<br>- de acuerdo - entonces abrio a mas no poder sus piernas

Le penetraba mas y mas, pero sentia q tenia abstruido en su miembro q no le dejaba pasar el liquido entonces Itachi le comento q lo dejara bien adentro, este abodecio y entonces tomo sus testiculos y los apreto y este sintio un escalifrio y pudo meterle dentro suyo el resto del semen, y entonces quedaron en esa posicion uno encima del otro, Kisame tenia todabia dentro del interior de Itachi su gran miembro.

- q tal? - pregunto  
>- bien querido, gracias por eso - y entonces se besaron y quedaron alli todo lo q quedaba de la madrugada (serian las tres de la mañana)<p>

Luego a eso de las nueve de la mañana se despertaron (sabado) Kisame se incorporo y noto q no lo habia sacado del interior de Itachi, entonces lo saco con suavidad pero Itachi sintio algo de precion y solto algo del liquido suyo.  
>Kisame sonrio y se quedo viendolo de arriba a abajo y se quedo viendo su parte baja, este no se despertaba para nada ya q Kisame intentaba despertarlo entonces le toco al lado de su miembro con sus uñas y este se quejo y disparo algo y se le estampo en el miembro del otro.<p>

- como dormiste? - pregunto sentado como indio  
>- bien - aun acostado - ah mierda necesito orinar - dijo levantandose pero no se pudo levantar ya q, despues de cinco años y medio que no lo hacian, le habia dejado muy adolorida su parte baja<br>- te ayudo - dijo Kisame

Le ayudo a levantarse y paro enfrente del retrete y este le ayudo a sostenerse y empeso a orinar, luego de unos momentos le pidio a Kisame q abriera la canilla para ducharse, este lo hiso, este se dirigio al retrete y empeso a orinar, Itachi lo veia de ves en cuando y a veces se preguntaba como el miembro de Kisame, siendo tan enorme, pudiera haber entrado en el, y en una de esas Kisame lo pesco viéndole su parte baja (lo q sostenia) y vio q se ruborizo.

- q ocurre Itachi? - y entonces Itachi retiro la vista terminando de orinar y viendolo sentado desde el inodoro con las piernas abiertas  
>- nada Kisame - exclamo<p>

Este se metio en la ducha y lo beso apacionadamente y ambos se sentaron e Itachi puso a proposito sus manos en el bulto de Kisame manoseandolo.  
>Despues de bañarse se cambiaron Kisame se puso la remera y se puso la ropa interior y vio a Itachi algo asi como impaciente<p>

- quieres de nuevo? - dijo  
>- q? no, no te preocupes - exclamo este se acerco tomo la cabesa de Itachi se bajo su ropa interior agarro su miembro lo puso en los labios de Itachi y empujo la cabesa para q chupara su miembro de nuevo y q no tuviera impaciencia - hazlo si quieres no tengo problema - dijo<p>

Entonces empeso a chuparlo de arriba a abajo y metio algo del liquido dentro suyo y cuando estuvo satisfecho termino con toda la cara enchastrada de semen pero estuvieron satisfechos.

Despues de una semana del "acontecimiento" Itachi estaba ya casi de graduarse de policia pero se sentia muy mal los ultimos dias ya q vomitaba y tenia nauceas pero por suerte habian ido a lo de la medica Tsunade ni bien comenzaron los sintomas (dos dias luego de lo ocurrido) y les dijo q dentro de unos dias los iba a llamar para q retiraran los resultados.

Cuando Tsunade tuvo ya los resultados mando llamar a Itachi este fue acompañado de su hijo Luke ya q Kisame se encontraba trabajando, ni bien le dijo la noticia este se re emociono y Luke tambien les comento a sus padres y a su suegra este les dijo q no le dijeran nada a Kisame q queria decírselo el mismo, estos estuvieron de acuerdo.

A la tarde todos se encontraban reunidos, conversaban todos felices y entonces entro Kisame.

- hola a todos, q celebramos q no me avisaron? - pregunto

- Kisame puedes venir un segundo q necesito hablarte - dijo Itachi desde el pasillo q conectaba la cocina al living

- de acuerdo voy - respondio y escucho q el resto se rio levemente entonces llego a donde estaba Itachi - y q ocurre? - exclamo

- Kisame habra un nuevo miembro en la familia - dijo y este no capto al principio pero vio q este tenia ambas manos en el vientre y este se alegro

-e-en serio? - pregunto este asintio - es la mejor noticia q me has podido dar hoy - exclamo alzándolo y dando una vuelta para despues darle un beso.

El resto estaba a la expectativa viendolos desde la puerta de la cocina, entonces fueron a la cocina a comer algo, entonces Fobos y Gwen llegaron y darles una gran noticia

- tenemos algo importante q decir - dijo Fobos

- de q se trata - pregunto Sango

- q logre recuperar un poco la vista despues de casi seis años - expreso Gwen (esta tiene 21 años Kisame tiene 27)

- en serio? - pregunto Fugaku

- asi es, segun el medico recupere al menos el 30,5 por ciento de la vista - dijo

- q bien - respondio Mikoto

- Itachi felicidades por la noticia - dijo Fobos

- eh! y ustedes como lo supieron? - pregunto

- es q tu hermano le comento a Naruto y bueno el nos lo comento a nosotros jeje - respondio este vio con mirada fulminante a su hermanito y este vio para otro lado silbando

- bueno por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar - respondio

- "ja gane" - se dijo a si mismo Sasuke

Entonces hablaron de todo Luke estaba re emocionado de ser hermano mayor y ya esataba viendo q tipo de nombre elegirle a su futuro hermanito/a, Itachi y Kisame lo veian con cariño ya q, sabian q iba a ser un gran hermano mayor.

De lo q no se percataron era de q alguien los habia escuchado, pero no era de los vecinos ni nada sino era uno de la pandilla q habian arretado hacia ya cinco años pero este habia logrado escapar y entonces

- jeje gracias por la noticia malditos infelices voy a hacer su vida un giro completamente "inesperado" jejeje - se decia a si mismo el extraño joven

Pasaron ya cuatro meses Itachi ya se habia graduado ejercio su profecion pero no a gran escala ya q tenia cinco meses de embarazo. Todo iba de maravila los trabajos de ambos iban excelente a Kisame lo ascendieron como profesor universitario y de ves en cuando iba a un viaje para averiguar los huesos de q tipo de animal acuatico habian encontrado en cierta area, Luke ya habia cumplido seis años (cumple el ocho de agosto), descubrieron q iban a tener una hija mujer, en pocas palabras todo iba de maravilla.

Un dia estaban de paseo en el parque todos sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban alli Kakuzu le propuso matrimonio a Hidan despues de haber tenido a sus mellizos Hidain y Dosshomaru, el resto estaba en pareja, a excepcion de Zetsu y Tobi (ambos sentian algo por el otro pero no se decian nada)

- Emm... tobi te puedo hablar? - pregunto Zetsu

- s-si claro por q no? - dijo nervioso y fueron a un lugarcito apartado

- Tobi sientate - dijo nervioso y este hiso caso este se arrodillo - Tobi te casarias conmigo - exclamo rojo como tomate

-ah si quiero - respondio tirandosele encima y entonces se besaron por primera vez

Luego fueron a donde estaban el resto y les dijeron la noticia, todos los felicitaron y cuando se iban llendo se escucho un disparo todos agacharon la cabeza pero lo q mas impreciono a Itachi fue q el ver caer al piso a Kisame y empesando a sangrar como loco, el disparo le dio casi al corazon colapsandole un pulmon.

- Kisame por favor dime algo lo q sea, te nesecito por favor dime lo q sea - decia Itachi

- q alguien llame a una ambulancia - dijo Kakuzu mientras sacaba su instrumental de medicina

- Itachi - dijo tomandole de la mano - te amo - dijo antes de entrar en la ambulancia

- quiero ir con el - expreso

- nadie puede ir a menos q sea un familiar - expreso

- soy su esposo Itachi - dijo Kakuzu y Tsunade a la vez entonces lo dejaron entrar y cuando llegaron este entro en un estado de coma

Itachi no podia creer lo q ocurria ya q creia q iba a ser un dia perfecto termino en un desastre.

Habian pasado 15 minutos para llegar al hospital y se lo habian llevado al quirofano Itachi llamo tanto a su familia como a la familia de Kisame.

Todos llegaron 20 minutos despues pero todabia no habian terminado la operacion, Itachi se sentia muy mal ya que no queria q Kisame muriera y q su hija no lo pudiera haber conocido entonces se toco el vientre.

Mikoto le abrazo ya q este habia empesado a llorar y despues termino quedandose dormido sobre sus piernas.

Luego de tres horas llego el medico q atendio a Kisame, Mikoto desperto a Itachi y entonces les comento q la operacion fue todo un excito y que cuando lo trasladaran a una habitacion les daria el permiso para pasar para q lo viesen, entonces Fugaku le dijo a Itachi q cuando le dijeran cuando pasar q pasara el primero ya q se veia impaciente para verlo.

Luego de media hora pudieron irlo a ver, entonces Itachi entro primero vio q Kisame estaba recostado a unos 45-50 grados durmiendo entonces se sento al lado suyo y le acaricio su rostro.

Este al sentir tal caricia se desperto, vio a Itachi entrenublado entonces tomo su mano y se la beso

- hola amor - dijo

- hola me preocupaste - exclamo

- lo lamento como te encuentras? y la bebe? - pregunto

- yo me encuentro bien y la bebe se encuentra muy bien mira - dice llevandole una mano hacia su vientre y sintiendo una patadita entonces sonrio

- q alivio - suspiro

- me alegra de q te encuentres bien Kisame - dijo con lagrimas q rodaban por su rostro

- no llores amor ya lo peor paso - dijo

- es q lloro de alegria - y entonces sintio una patada - auch!- dijo

- q paso? - comento Kisame

- tu hija me da unas patadas tremendas - y entonces todos entraron

- papi - dijo Luke

- Luke - comento acariciandole la cabeza

Y entonces conversaron bastante hasta que se hiso la noche. Tobi se despidio de ellos ya q tenia varios compromisos al dia siguiente "algunos compromisos, si claro" pensaron algunos y entonces de uno en uno se despidieron de Itachi y Luke ya q estos dos se quedaban a dormir.

Al dia siguiente Itachi se baño y despues orino pero le costaba ya que despues de casi seis años q no tenia una panasa tan grande q se le dificultaba, entonces tuvo una idea se acerco al inodoro se pusode cuclillas mirando a la pared y empeso a orinar merio incomodo pero tranquila al saber q Kisame se encontraba mejor. Luego de salir del baño se sento al lado de Kisame.

Habia pasado ya un dos meses y medio entonces se fueron a su casa para descansar, a Itachi le faltaba dos semanas para dar a luz.

Pasaban los dias y Itachi estaba ya casi en fecha de parto, una noche Itachi durmio solamente con un camison (sin ropa interior al igual q Kisame) de pronto este tuvo la necesidad de pujar y desperto a Kisame y este llamo a Tsunade, esta le comento q iba a tardar un poco en llegar entonces llamo a la madre de Itachi ya q su padre se encontraba en un viaje y a su madre Sango (para entonces se puso ropa interior)

- Luke busca agua, señora quedese al lado de su hijo al igual q tu mama mientras pongo en practica lo q me enseño Tsunade-sama - exclamo

- de acuerdo - dijeron los dos y Luke fue a buscar agua

- vamos Itachi puja! - dijo

- no te preocupes vas a estar bien - respondio Kisame y entonces entro a pujar

Itachi estaba cansado y sentia q la bebe no podia salir pero Kisame le comentaba q iba muy bien

- Itachi mira - dijo y le mostro a travez de un espejo la cabezita de la bebe, entonces volvio a pujar

- Itachi tu puedes si pudiste con el primero puedes con el segundo - dijo su madre y entonces pujo mas hasta q la bebe pudo salir y entro a llorar

Este se sintio un poco adolorido y entonces habia llegado Tsunade como con cara de diablo y entonces vio q Itachi sostenia a la pequeña y recién se le cambio la cara a una mas relajada. Itachi se sentia adolorido en su parte baja pero se sentia mas tranquilo.

Tsunade les pregunto como le iban a poner de nombre y le iban a poner "Kisachi Sara Hoshigaki Uchiha" (el re nombre pero bueno)

Entonces Luke se sento al lado de Itachi viendo a su hermanita menor y al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido, Mikoto acosto a Luke e invito a Tsunade y a Sango un te.

- Es muy linda - dijo Kisame

- si y otra vez a quedarnos muchas noches en vela no? - pregunto

- jeje si otra vez - comento

- Kisame? -dijo

- dime - exclamo viendole a la cara

- te amo - expreso

- yo tambien - respondio y se dieron un tierno beso

Estuvieron asi un rato, y entonces la bebe lloro un poquito y entonces Itachi dio el pecho (ojo! esto le dura poco el q le crescan), luego se quedo dormida, la pusieron en la cuna y bajaron las luces a un tono mas suave y se quedaron dormidos Kisame le abrazo e Itachi como pervertido le tomo su miembro e hiso sacarle algo y luego se durmio asi sin soltarle "eso".

Habian pasado unos seia meses desde q su hija habia nacido la persona quien le habia disparado a Kisame todabia no lo habian atrapado. Luke estaba embobado con su hermanita la cual decia ya sus primeras palabritas como "DADA" para Kisame, "DATI" para Itachi y tuke para su hermano mayor.  
>Itachi ya ejercia su profecion a la mañana y parte de la tarde (o sea hasta las tres de la tarde aprox) entonces volvia para su casa y atendia a sus dos hijos, Kisame trabajaba en la universidad hasta las seis de la tarde.<br>Un mes despues (seria agosto) Tobi y Zetsu los habian invitado a su boda la cual no era exageradamente extravagante ni voluptuoso sino algo sencillo y lindo.

- Gracias por venir - exclamo Tobi  
>- no hay problema ademas no nos ibamos a perder su boda - respondio Sasori<br>- jeje gracias - exclamo Zetsu

Entonces siguieron conversando hasta q fueran las cuatro de la mañana, Kisame junto a Itachi con sus hijos se fueron a su casa a descansar.  
>Ala mañana siguiente (era sabado) Itachi se levanto y prendio la ducha y se metio a bañar, Kisame se levanto y preparo el desayuno desperto a Kisachi y a Luke (seria casi el medio dia) lo tomaron y se fueron al patio a tomar algo de sol.<br>Se hiso las dos de la tarde y sono el telefono Itachi atendio era su padre y le comento algo que le hiso poner una cara de asombro, entonces salio al patio y dijo

- Kisame nos vamos papa me dijo q encontraron al posible ladron q te disparo aquel dia - dijo  
>- vamos entonces - expreso se llevaron a los niños y cerraron bien las puertas y ventanas<p>

Al cabo de una media hora llegaron a la comisaria, se encontraron con Fugaku y este los condujo a donde lo estaban interrogando y entonces Kisame se le quedo viendo.

- Kisame q pasa? - pregunto Fugaku  
>- ese hombre lo conosco de algun lado - dijo<br>- en serio? donde? - pregunto  
>- no lo recuerdo muy bien pero creo q estuvo en el asesinato de mi padre - exclamo<br>- O_O O_O - cara de los otros en especial de Luke  
>- estas seguro? - pregunto Itachi<br>- no lo se pero si tuviera una foto suya de joven o su nombre tal vez lo podria identificar - respondio  
>- dejame ver su ficha - expreso Fugaku y empeso a leerla - su nombre es "Francisco Verdugo de Dios" - entonces al oir ese nombre y al ver su foto de mas joven Kisame se puso palido<br>- este es el tipo que mato a mi padre estoy completamente seguro de que es el - expreso  
>- seguro? - pregunto<br>- mas q seguro, estuve presente cuando lo asesino cuatro años despues de q me mudara a inglaterra - respondio

Entonces llamaron al interrogador y le comentaron lo q Kisame dijo y luego lo apresaron, cuando salio Francisco y vio a Kisame le empeso a hervir la sangre y gritar

- se supone q deberias estar muerto hacia años maldito Alfonso - dijo  
>- te equivocas de persona soy su hijo Kisame Hoshigaki el niño q estuvo presente el dia en q lo mataste - exclamo<p>

Entonces se lo llevaron este le empeso a decir de todo y se lo llevaron a la fuerza y este derramo algunas lagrimas y decidio ir afuera para tomar algo de aire fresco, luego de unos veinte minutos llego Itachi y le abrazo desde atrás, este se dio vuelta y también le abrazo.

Habia pasado ya una semana desde q "Francisco Verdugo de Dios" habia sido encarcelado, y ya habian dejado de haber tantos incidentes del grupo q habia secuestrado a la madre de Kisame y a este entonces se dieron cuenta q habian atrapado a la persona correcta.

Kisame estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Itachi quien se desperto debido a la bebe, este se levanto y la alzo para luego sentarse en la cama, Kisame se desperto minutos mas tarde y vio a Itachi con Sara sobre su pecho, este se le quedo viendo.

- que pasa? - pregunto Itachi

- nada solo los miraba - exclamo

- jeje - rio Itachi

- recuerdas el dia en q pedi tu mano? - dijo Kisame

- com olvidarlo?, para mi fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida aparte de haber dado a luz tanto a Luke como a sara - respondio Itachi

FLASH BACK (cuando Luke tenia un año)

Era un dia caluroso Itachi y Kisame junto a sus respectivas familias se encontraban en la playa, ese dia se encontraban merendando ya que estaba casi por oscurecer en eso Kisame le pide a Itachi hablar con el afuera, este accedio. Fueron afuera y noto q este estaba nervioso, este le pregunto

- Kisame q ocurre? - pregunto Itachi

- Itachi se que hemos estado poco tiempo como pareja pero quiero preguntarte algo muy importante - dijo

- q cosa? - expreso con nerviosismo

- te casarias conmigo - exclamo arrodillandose ante el mostrandole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, al principio este no lo podia creer tardo como 10 segundos en responder entonces reacciono

- claro q quiero - dijo y se le tiro encima besandolo

- q bueno - penso Kisame

Entonces le puso el anillo y se besaron. Pasaron seis meses y entonces se casaron, Kisame llevaba un traje negro con una flor roja en el bolsillo del saco el cual le hacia ver muy bien en cuanto a Itachi este traía puesto un traje blanco con corbata del mismo color. Luego de haber dicho el **"si"** el resto del día fue increíble para ellos, habian invitado a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Después de la ceremonia, todos se encontraban en el salón felicitando a los recién casados. Comenzó el vals, los familiares y amigos bailaron con los novios. Itachi lanzó el ramo (¿de dónde salió el ramo?, nadie lo sabe) y curiosamente, Sakura lo agarró (claro, después de empujar y aventar a las demás participantes). Kisame lanzó una liga (no, no salió de las piernas de Itachi, simplemente la compraron). Y cayó en la mesa donde estaba sentado Gaara haciendo que este se sonrojara y todos rieran.

Después de la tremenda pachanga (de la cual muy pocos salieron "happy" por culpa de Tsunade que se bebió todo el sake). Los novios se fueron a su luna de miel a una aldea cercana a Japón.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Estos rieron, Itachi se quedo viendo a sara unos momentos, entonces Kisame lo abrazo.

- q pasa? - pregunto Kisame

- nada es q no parece increible q pudieramos haber tenido dos hermosos hijos a pesar de que ambos fuesemos hombres? - pregunto Itachi

- la verdad si parece increible - respondio

- te amo Kisame - dijo Itachi

- yo igual - respondio Kisame y entonces se besaron, no sin antes dejar a Sarita en su cuna quien cayo completamente dormida (y fueron al baño)

Entonces se besaron, e Itachi (como atrevido q era) puso su mano derecha en "eso" de Kisame, entonces lo empezó a "acariciar" haciendo q saltara el liquido de este haciendo manchar la sabana, entonces Kisame, para no quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo con el de el haciendo q este le ocurriese lo mismo.

Tomó el miembro de Kisame con sus dos manos y comenzó a lamerlo de abajo para arriba, provocando violentos temblores en todo el cuerpo del mayor. Cuando su miembro estuvo húmedo por completo, lo introdujo a su boca lentamente hasta donde cupiera, que a decir verdad solo era menos de la mitad, pues su boca era algo pequeña para todo lo que quería introducir en ella.

Luego saco el miembro de Kisame de su boca para luego besarle sin soltarle su miembro, Kisame le tomo el suyo y le empeso a hacer lo mismo a el hasta q quedase erecto Itachi le besaba con lujuria mientras q le hacia aquello.

Entonces Kisame lo hiso acostar debajo de el para introducirselo sin dejar de besarlo entonces tuvieron actividad hasta tarde, ambos quedaron cansados pero satisfechos.

Luego de varios dias Itachi se encontraba ordenando el papeleo de su escritorio, hasta q vio una carta y vio q tenia el apellido Hoshigaki penso q era de Kisame pero una vista mas detallada fue q era del padre de este.

- parece bastante vieja la carta - respondio Itachi

Entonces decidio abrirla pero la guardo rapidamente debajo de su escritorio ya q habia entrado uno de sus compañeros con mucho mas papeleo, estuvo asi todo el dia firmando papeles, buscando archivos de convictos, llendo a escenas donde personas fueron violadas, etc.  
>Siguio asi hasta casi caer la noche, se fue a su casa muy cansado, Kisame habia terminado de hacer la comida (aunque no lo crean).<br>Itachi se sentó y empezó a comer, estaba extremadamente cansado, luego de cenar Itachi se fue a bañar mientras que Luke estaba entretenido con su hermanita Sara quien tenia ahora siete meses de edad la cual gateaba feliz de la vida persiguiendo a su hermano.  
>Entonces se cayo una fotografía del padre de Kisame Luke la levanto y se la dio a Kisame, Sara le agarro del pantalón y extendió los brazos queriendo decir "UPA PORFIS" este la alzo y vio la foto<p>

- ¿nono? – dijo Sara, tratando de decir "abuelo" (lo dice en su idioma) Kisame se sorprendio pero luego dijo  
>- si es tu abuelo – respondio Kisame – bueno a dormir ya Luke que mañana tenes prueba de matematica - exclamo<br>- si papi – dijo

Después se fue a arreglar las cosas dejo un segundo a Sara en la cuna y cerro todo (puerta, ventanas, persianas, todo) y después se la llevo al cuarto suyo para hablar con Itachi.  
>Luego entro a su cuarto y vio a su querido esposo recostado boca abajo viendo una carta dejo a Sara en su cunita re dormida.<p>

- que miras? - pregunto  
>- toma – dijo<br>- una carta parece vieja – dijo  
>- mira quien la manda – exclamo y en eso Kisame se quedo sorprendido era de su padre y más aun la letra era de su padre<br>- donde la conseguiste? – pregunto  
>- la encontré en mi escritorio esta mañana y te la traje – respondió<br>- gracias – se acuesta al lado suyo y en eso se ve a Luke en la puerta  
>- q ocurre Luke? – pregunto Itachi<br>- puedo dormir hoy con ustedes? me siento solo – exclamo tímidamente  
>- claro por que no? – dijo Itachi entonces le hicieron espacio y se acurruco al lado suyo y en eso Sara se despertó<br>- yo la busco – y la alzo y entonces la llevo consigo a la cama se la dio un momento a su hijo mayor y guardo la carta debajo de la almohada  
>- no la leerás papa? - pregunto Luke<br>- mañana lo hare, a menos que me gane la curiosidad – dijo Kisame

Mientras en otra parte, en la casa de Zetsu y Tobi ambos se encontraban durmiendo casi placidamente. Estos dos se encontraban de juerga en su cama (ya saben a que me refiero)

- Zetsu-san te quiero mucho – exclamo Tobi  
>- yo igual Tobi – exclamo<p>

Luego de varias horas se durmieron, pero luego de varias horas Tobi se sentía muy mal fue el baño y empezó a vomitar, entonces Zetsu llamo al hospital enviaron a una ambulancia ya que era muy raro de que no haya parado de vomitar.  
>Llegaron y le pusieron un analgésico y vitaminas, para luego hacerle un estudio de sangre, a las horas les trajeron el estudio y la medica (Tsunade q coincidencia) traia una cara de satisfacción y de alegria.<p>

- que pasa? – pregunto Tobi  
>- je estas embarazado – dijo<br>-O.O X.X- cara de Tobi y Zetsu  
>- genial! – dijo después de unos segundos Zetsu<br>- de nada, mañana podra irse por ahora pasa la noche aquí si? – dijo y asintieron

A la mañana siguiente se fueron a su casa y comentaron la noticia a todos sus conocidos estos los felicitaron y saltaron de alegria y los managers de Tobi no lo esperaban pero se alegraron por la noticia.

Luego de la noticia Zetsu y Tobi llamaron a todos los demas y les contaron la noticia, todoa los felicitaron, en especial padres de cada uno aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo con su matrimonio apresurado (ya que desconfiaban de que terminasen la relacion tempranamente) pero lo aceptaron.

A la tarde de ese dia fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para cuando naciera su futuro hijo/a, compraron ropa, juguetes, albumes, etc, todo lo necesario.

Depues de unos seis meses aprox. supieron que iban a tener gemelos una niña y un niño los dos estaban muy contentos Tobi se cuidaba de los antojos que le agarraban. (a todo esto la hija de Pein y Konan se llama Hitomi que tenia la misma edad que Luke mas o menos)

Un dia Tobi estaba volviendo de la revision medica cuando, luego, sintio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cae desmayado y alguien lo atrapa antes de que se estampara en el suelo.

Pasaron las horas y Zetsu estaba muy preocupado ya que Tobi no era de llegar tan tarde y menos de no avisar. Llamo a sus suegros ya que se encontraba con sus padres, para ver si se encontraba con ellos pero no sabian donde se habia metido, luego llamo al hospital para ver si se encontraba ahi, pero tuvo mala suerte ya que le dijeron que se habia ido a las dos de la tarde (para ese entonces eran las ocho de la noche), estaba tan desesperado de que algo le hubiera ocurrido que llamo a la policia, estos accedieron a la busqueda y fueron a hablar con el.

Luego de unos diez minutos llegaron a su recidencia, conversaron con el y en eso momento sono el telefono estos conectaron el telefono a una computadora con grabadora de voz, Zetsu atendio.

- h-hola - dijo tembloroso

- ¿habla el marido de Tobi? - pregunto una voz ronca y seca

- si - dijo cortante

- bien tenemos a tu queridisimo Tobi - dijo

- ¿que le piensan hacer? si le tocan un pelo estan fritos - exclamo

- jeje no te preocupes no le paso nada TODABIA - expreso sadicamente

- ¿que es lo que quieres? - expreso

- la todo el dinero que posee en su cuenta - exclamo (y por suerte Tobi era millonario ya que tenia dos cuentas bancarias para que si una era robada tenia la otra en caso de emergencia)

- o.O O.o - cara de todos

- tenlo listo para pasado mañana o sino haremos de su vida una miseria - exclamo el misterioso hombre y entonces colgo

- ¡Carajo! ¡maldito bastardo! - exclamo Zetsu lanzando el telefono por la ventana

- calmate hijo - exclamo su madre

- tiene razon desquitarse ahora no resolvera nada - exclamo su suegro

- ¿y que quieren que haga? - dijo desesperado

- solo sera entregarles el dinero - dijo la suegra

- ¿que? - dijeron todos

- no se preocupen tengo una idea - exclamo la señora Mitsuko y entonces les dijo su idea

Al escuchar su idea estuvieron de acuerdo ya que ella estuvo en el FBI y aportaba muy buenas ideas, y ayudaba a resolver los casos mas dificiles, entonces empesaron a poner a andar el plan, hasta que llego el dia del intercambio.

Los secuestradores y ellos se encontraron en el baldio del sector "F" para realizar el cambio.

Zetsu y los demas llegaron unos cinco minutos antes de la hora y tenia el maletin enganchado a su muñeca con unas esposas.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y los maleantes llegaron con Tobi con la boca tapado con una cinta y atado con cuerdas.

- ¿Trajiste el dinero? - pregunto un hombre fornido y alto

- aca lo tengo - dijo

- bien damelo - respondio

- primero Tobi - exigio

- de acuerdo - hiso un movimiento de la cabeza y lo soltaron

- Tobi - le beso la cabeza - ve con tus padres le doy el maletin y nos largamos - susurro y este asintio y se fue - bien como lo prometi aqui esta el dinero - dijo desabrochandose las esposas este lo agarro y se fueron de alli

Despues de unas dos horas estos llegaron a su cueva y abrieron el maletin y se horrorizaron ya que no estaba el dinero que pidieron sino que habia una bomba y entonces exploto.

Tobi y Zetsu se encontraban en su casa Tobi estaba con moretones pero no le paso nada grave ni a el ni a los bebes.

Pasaron dos meses Tobi y Zetsu se encontraban en el hospital esperando a sus tan ansiados hijos.  
>Pasaban las horas y este estaba cerca de parir, los dos y sus padres estaban un poco nerviosos, luego de algunas horas Tsunade lo reviso pero les dijo q uno de los bebes se encontraba en una mala posicion y tendrian que hacerle una cesaria.<br>Tobi se desilusiono un poco pero no le importo mucho solo queria ver a sus bebes y nada mas, entonces Tsunade organizo todo para el quirofano, lo llevaron y enpeso la cesaria.

- bien Tobi vas a sentir un poco de presion asi q intenta relajarte - exclamo Tsunade  
>- de acuerdo - dijo este<p>

Entonces despues de unos momentos se escucharon dos llantos el primero era el varon luego el de la niña, a tobi le cayeron unas lagrimas y Zetsu se desmayo ni bien vio al primero (asi q caso aparte)  
>Luego de unas tres horas aprox. (lo que duro la operacion y luego de coserle toda la parte del vientre) los llevaron a su cuarto donde los esperaban los padres de los dos y sus amigos y demas.<br>La niña era como Zetsu pero tenia el color de pelo de Tobi y el varon era como Tobi pero tenia los ojos y cabello de Zetsu (rara la combinacion no? jeje)  
>Todos los felicitaron, luego Kisame fue al baño a orinar y se quedo pensativo con respecto a la carta que le dejo su padre.<p>

Carta del padre de Kisame

QUERIDO HIJO:  
>CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA DE SEGURO YO YA NO ESTARE A TU LADO, PERO MI ALMA TE CUIDARA DESDE LO ALTO, QUERIA COMENTARTE QUE ALGO QUE DEBES SABER, YO HE ESTADO EN MUCHAS COSAS PELIGROSAS COSAS Q NUNCA PODRE REMEDIAR AUN CUANTAS VECES ME FUERAN POSIBLES.<br>UNA DE ESAS COSAS TERRIBLES FUE HABERME METIDO COMO OBSERVADOR DE COMO MATABAN A UN PAR DE JOVENES, ESTOS DOS HOMBRES QUE ESCUCHARAS EN LAS GRABACIONES SON LAS PERSONAS QUIENES TRATARON DE MATARLOS AQUEL DIA QUE INGRESARON A NUESTRA CASA PARA "ARREGLAR" UNAS DEUDAS CONMIGO.  
>PERO TE DIRE Q A TRAVES DE TU VIDA OCURRIRAN COSAS MALAS SI ESTRAS TRES PERSONAS SIGUEN SUELTAS PERO DE SEGURO HABRAS ENCERRADO AUNQUE SEA A UNA DE ELLAS EN LA CARCEL TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRTE QUE JAMAS QUISE DAÑAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN Y MUCHO MENOS A TU MADRE, TU HERMANITA Y EN ESPECIAL A TI.<p>

PD: ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ME PERDONES EN ALGUN MOMENTO

CON CARIÑO TU TONTO PADRE"

Fin de la carta

Se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Itachi los saco de sus pensamientos

- Kisame nos vamos a casa - dijo  
>- q? bueno ahora salgo - respondio termino de acomodarse ropa interior y pantalones y salio y se fueron para su casa<p>

Luke y Sara estaban jugando junto a su abuela Mikoto y Sango, Sara estaba toda enchastrada de comida en la cara ya q habia comido hacia poquito rato, Luke estaba dibujando.  
>Estuvieron charlando por un buen rato y se hizo de noche Luke se fue a dormir a la casa de su abuela Mikoto ya q vivia a pocos metros de la suya.<br>Sara quedo dormida profundamente en su cunita Sango se fue a su casa, y luego sono el telefono, era Gwen quien le diouna muy buena noticia a Kisame, le comento q su recupero el sesenta y cinco por ciento de la vista (antes habia recuperado el treinta ahora recupero mas de la mitad) este la felicito y entonces Kisame e Itachi se fueron a dormir.  
>Kisame se fue a dar un baño antes de acostarse el vapor se hizo notar en pocos minutos, se metio y se relajo su mente un poco.<br>Luego de unos minutos salio de la ducha con una toalla (cubiendole su parte baja) y con otra secandose la cabeza vio a Itachi durmiendo (o eso creia) entonces se terminode secar la cabeza se quito la otra toalla y se puso unos calzonsillos negros con trevoles de cuatro hojas en verde y se metio a la cama.  
>Cuando apago la luz Itachi le abrazo del brazo este le correspondio el abrazo, para luego asi dormir tranquilos.<p>

Luego de dos años depues del atentado q le ocurrio a Tobi, todo estuvo con mas calma los hijos de cada quien iban creciendo bien, todo de iba de maravilla, hasta incluso atraparon a uno de las personas cuya voz estaba grabada en el cassette (no se si se escribe de esa manera), su nombre era Guillermo Nigote.  
>Luego de unos meses de atraparlo se enteraron q el hombre que les faltaba atrapar yacia muerto en un acantilado ya q, al hombre quien habian atrapado, les comento q lo habia asesinado hacia unos tres meses, eso hiso q Kisame se sintiera mas aliviado y los demas tambien ya q no volverian a pasar por lo mismo nunca mas.<p>

Fin


End file.
